The program of research seeks to establish new approaches to oral health research through the development of an interrelated and cohesive research program, involving highly qualified personnel, trained in various basic sciences. The inclusion of nondental scientists drawn from research fields emphasizes an interdisciplinary approach within specified areas of research interests. These include neural mechanisms, mechanisms of mineralization, immunologica mechanisms, growth mechanisms, biomaterials and problems of hemostasis and applied clinical research in oro-facial pain control. The overall objective of the program as to bring together scientists with diverse backgrounds in collaborative research efforts relevant to growth, development and function of the craniofacial region. Further objectives are to utilize effectively the scientific strengths of the entire University and neighboring institutions and to involve an appreciable number of the Institute staff as active members of academic departments in the University.